The Fourth Force
by Dreamwalker
Summary: About Araimas and his purpose in the LOZ.


THE FOURTH FORCE 

I AM ARAIMAS. I AM THE RULER OF THE LEGENDS. I AM THE ONE WHO WITNESSED THE GREAT WAR. I WROTE THE BOOK OF MUDORA. I VIEWED THE IMPRISONING WAR. I TOLD THE TALE OF THE LOST YEARS. I AM THE ONE WHO WITNESSED THE DESTRUCTION OF ISLE OF KOHOLINT. I HAVE REMAINED HIDDEN SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME. I AM THE OWNER OF THE MASTER SWORD. THE FOURTH FORCE. 

IN THE BEGINNING OF TIME, THE WORLD WAS CREATED. THE TRIFORCE WAS FORGED. I WAS BORN. WHEN THE GODDESSES LEFT THE WORLD, THEY LEFT THE FOURTH FORCE TO ME, ARAIMAS. THE FOURTH FORCE WAS THE BALANCE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL. UNLIKE THE OTHER THREE, THE FOURTH FORCE WAS NOT AN INANIMATE OBJECT. WITH MY HELP IT CREATED THE SEAL OF THE SAGES. RAURU AND THE OTHER SAGES WERE CREATED. TO CONTINUE THE POWER OF THE FOURTH FORCE, I CREATED KAEPORA GAEBORA. HE WAS MY WAY OF SEEING THE OUTSIDE WORLD. FOR I WAS FORBIDDEN FROM THE OUTER WORLD. TO GAIN THE FOURTH FORCE YOU MUST HAVE TRAITS OF POWER, WISDOM, AND COURAGE. IN FACT THE FIRST POEM WRITTEN FOR THE BOOK OF MUDORA WAS ABOUT THE FOURTH FORCE: 

POWER YOU NEED, WISDOM TOO. AND COURAGE AND IT HATH BE TRUE. THE FOURTH FORCE YOU WILL THEN RECEIVE. AND IT WILL COME ON CATACLYSM'S EVE. 

WHEN I WROTE THE BOOK OF MUDORA, THEN I WAS YOUNG AND IGNORANT. I KNEW NOTHING OF GREED. I WROTE THE VERSE THAT CAUSED SO MUCH CONTINUOUS BLOODSHED OVER THE TRIFORCE: 

IN A REALM BEYOND SIGHT, THE SKY SHINES GOLD NOT BLUE. THERE THE TRIFORCE'S MIGHT, MAKES MORTAL DREAMS COME TRUE. 

I WROTE VERSES AND POEMS AND TALES OF FUTURE HAPPENINGS. I CREATED SONGS FOR THE MYSTICAL OCARINA OF TIME. I TOLD THE TALE OF THE DREAM ISLE OF KOHOLINT. I PROCLAIMED THE TRIFORCE AS AN INANIMATE OBJECT. 

IT WAS FROM THE VERSE OF THE FOURTH FORCE IN WHICH THE MASTER SWORD WAS CONCEIVED. RAURU NEEDED SOMETHING TO PROTECT THE LAND, INCASE THE TRIFORCE FELL INTO EVIL HANDS. HE NEEDED SOMETHING TO PROTECT THE SACRED REALM. I TOOK THE FOURTH FORCE AND TURNED IT'S POWER INTO THE MASTER SWORD. RAURU BOUND IT INTO THE TEMPLE OF TIME. I THEN SENT KAEPORA TO GIVE THREE STONES TO THE THREE RACES WHICH REPRESENTED THEIR VIRTUE. THE KOKORI RECEIVED THE EMERALD, FOR THEY WERE A COURAGEOUS PEOPLE. THE GORONS TOOK THE RUBY, FOR THEY HAD A TREMENDOUS POWER. THE ZORAS GAINED THE SAPPHIRE, FOR THEY POSSESSED WISDOM AND KNOWLEDGE. THEN KAEPORA WENT TO THE HYLIANS, THE RACE OF TIME, HE GAVE THEM THE OCARINA OF TIME. THE SHEIKAH GAINED THE SONGS WHICH WHERE THE KEYS TO THE TRIFORCE. THE GERUDOS GAINED NOTHING. 

THE GREAT WAR HAPPENED BETWEEN ALL OF THE RACES, EXCEPT THE KOKORI. ON THE NIGHT BEFORE THE GREAT BATTLE, A MOTHER AND HER INFANT SON LINK TRAVELED ACROSS THE BATTLE TORN LAND. SHE GAVE THE CHILD TO BE PROTECTED BY THE GREAT DEKU TREE OF THE KOKORI. HE WAS OUT CASTED AS THE BOY WITHOUT A FAIRY. HIS ONLY FRIEND WAS THE KOKORI SARIA. IN HIS TENTH YEAR OF LIFE , AN EVIL OF UNIMAGINABLE POWER WENT AFTER THE TRIFORCE. HE GAINED THE TRUST OF THE KING, PROCLAIMING HIS LOYALTY. THE LOST YEARS HAD BEGUN. 

HE TRAVELED GAINING THE STONES OF VIRTUE WHICH WERE ENTRUSTED BY ME. HE MET THE PRINCESS OF TIME. HE THEN OPENED THE DOOR OF TIME. HE GAINED THE BANE OF EVIL'S BANE. IN THE PROCESS, HE LET THE EVIL MAN TAKE THE SACRED RELIC, THE TRIFORCE. HE THEN WAS KEPT UNTIL HE WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO USE THE HOLY SWORD. 

THE MASTER SWORD HAS BEEN MANY NAMES, THE BANE OF EVIL'S BANE, THE BOAT THAT TRAVELS ON THE RIVER OF TIME, THE SWORD OF THE HERO, THE HOLY SWORD OF LIGHT, THE FOURTH FORCE. IT IS THE SIGN OF GOOD. IT IS THE KEY TO ARAMITHIA, THE LAND OF THE FOURTH FORCE. IT HOLDS THE BLESSINGS OF TIME. 

AFTER THE TIME OF LINK'S AWAKENING FROM SLEEP, HE WAS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO WIELD THE MASTER SWORD. WITH IT HE AWAKENED THE SAGES AND SEALED THE EVIL MAN IN THE SACRED REALM. THEN HE RETURNED TO HIS CHILDHOOD. TO FILL THESE SEVEN YEARS, I CREATED THE WAR OF THE IMPRISONING. I MADE SURE NONE KNEW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED. 

AND THE WORLD TURNED. THE RAIN FELL ON THE RIGHT AND THE WRONG. AND STILL NO ONE HAD THE ESSENCE OF ALL THREE VIRTUES. NO ONE COULD CLAIM THE FOURTH FORCE. 

AFTER YEARS OF PEACE, MANY DISASTERS CAME FROM THE SACRED REALM, WHICH OVER THE YEARS CAME TO BE KNOWN AS THE DARK WORLD. ONCE AGAIN, THE LEGENDARY HERO APPEARED AND GAINED THE MASTER SWORD. ONCE AGAIN, THE EVIL MAN WAS DESTROYED. 

NOW, I BELIEVED THAT THIS DESCENDANT OF THE FIRST HERO WAS THE ONE TO GAIN THE TRIFORCE OF TIME, THE FOURTH FORCE. SO I USED MY POWERS AND CREATED A TEST. I CREATED THE ISLAND OF KOHOLINT. UNFORTUNATELY, THE LAD FAILED. HE WAS NOT THE ONE TO GAIN THE FOURTH FORCE. SO HE AWOKE THE DREAMER. KOHOLINT VANISHED. AND THE WORLD TURNED. 

THE LAD WENT TO THE LAND OF CALATIA. I LOST TRACK OF THE HERO'S LINE. THERE WERE OTHER THINGS AT HAND. 

WHEN THE THIRD HERO APPEARED, SENSED A NEW VIRTUE IN HIM. HE HAD JUST A SMALL BIT OF POWER, WHICH I ASSUME HE GAINED FROM HIS ANCESTORS. HE WENT TO HYRULE. HE SAVED THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE. 

NOW THE SIGN OF THE TRIFORCE APPEARED ON THE LAD'S HAND AFTER HE BECAME THE AGE OF SIXTEEN. HE THEN SAVED THE FIRST PRINCESS OF DESTINY, WHO HAD BEEN SLEEPING SINCE THE END OF THE WAR OF THE IMPRISONING. 

NOW I WAS OVERJOYED. IF THE THIRD HERO AND THE THIRD PRINCESS OF DESTINY HAD A CHILD, THAT CHILD WOULD HAVE ALL THE VIRTUES OF THE TRIFORCE. HE COULD CLAIM THE FOURTH FORCE! BUT THERE WAS ONE PROBLEM. IF THE CHILD GREW UP IN THE IMPURITIES OF THE WORLD, HE WOULD BE TEMPTED BY HIS VIRTUE OF POWER, THE CORRUPTING FORCE. I WOULD HAVE TO RAISE THE CHILD ON MY OWN. OTHERWISE HE COULD BE WEAK AND NOT BE ABLE TO PASS THE THREE TESTS OF ARAMITHIA: THE ROOM OF TREASURES, THE TEST OF POWER; THE RIDDLE OF AGES, THE TEST OF WISDOM; THE HALL OF MIRRORS, THE TEST OF COURAGE. THEY ARE THE KEYS TO THE ROOM OF THE FOURTH FORCE. NOW IF HE MADE IT THAT FAR HE WOULD HAVE TO FACE THE LAST TEST: THE TEST OF SELF. 

THIS IS HOW I KEEP THE FOURTH FORCE SAFE. BUT IF THE CHILD SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO PASS THE TESTS OF UNITY, I WILL HAVE TO DESTROY THE LAND OF ARAMITHIA, AND ALL IT'S TREASURES. THERE PROBABLY NEVER BE SOME ONE WHO IS GREAT ENOUGH TO GAIN THE FOURTH FORCE. YET STILL I WAIT. 


End file.
